myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Das Füchslein
Das Geschrei der Marktweiber hallte über den Landmarkt. Kreischend verfolgte ein Halbwüchsiger eine Herde Gänse, die ihm zu entwischen suchte, während eine Gruppe von Waffenknechten ihrer edlen Dame den Weg bahnten. Ein bunt gekleideter Geck wich schimpfend dem Guß eines Nachttopfes aus und trat Segen ein quiekendes Schwein, während ein Ziegenbock durch die Beines seines Herrn lief, auf der Suche nach Fressen oder einem Weibchen, das er bespringen konnte. Im Tumult des bäuerlichen Marktes in Atanimar fielen die zerlumpten Bettler nur wenig auf. Ihr Klagen bildete eines der gewohnten Geräusche hier, und die zerlumpten Gestalten wichen schon aus, wenn man nur mit dem Stock nach ihnen schlug. Es war auch angeraten, einen solchen zu besitzen, denn die Börsen waren nicht sicher im Gewühl der engen Gassen zwischen den Ständen. Schmale Gestalten, zum großen Teil noch Kinder, krochen unter den Holzschrägen durch, wann immer sie einen Beutel abgeschnitten hatten und machten sich, ehe der Betroffene es merken konnte, durch die Menge davon. Nicht so aber ein drahtiger hochgewachsener Bursche mit mädchenhaften Gesichtszügen, der eine Kaputze über sein Haar gezogen hatte und einen Überwurf über seinem Oberkörper trug. Flink hatte er eine saftige Frucht stibitzt und biß hinein. Blaugrüne Augen mit einem Silberschimmer blitzten und schienen nach würdiger Beute zu suchen, vielleicht der Börse der Edeldame, die interessiert die feinen Stoffe aus fernen Landen betrachtete, und dabei nicht auf das Volk um sich herum beobachtete. Erstaunt zuckte ein Händler zusammen, der den Jüngling eben noch neben seinem Stand stehen gesehen hatte. Ihm fiel nicht auf, daß dieser zwischen den Menschen hindurch zu einer Lücke gehuscht war und unter einen Stand gekrochen war, der neben dem des Stoffhändlers lag. Schlangengleich hatte er sich durch die Schrägen gewunden und kauerte nun fast unsichtbar unter dem tuchverhangenen Tisch. Geschickt lösten seine Finger die bestickte Börse vom Gürtel, ja, der dreiste Dieb wagte es sogar, der Maid einen Ring vom Finger zu ziehen, ehe er wieder nach hinten zurückwich und durch den hinteren Teil des Standes auf eine Gasse gelangte. Fröhlich pfeifend warf er die geleerte Börse über den Stand zurück und grinste breit, als er das Wehklagen und Geschrei der Edeldame vernahm, die den Diebstahl erkannte. Gemächlich zu einem Fleischstand schlendernd, erwarb er dort ein Spießchen und kauerte sich dann zu einem Barden auf einem der beiden Brunnen des Marktplatzes, um seinem Gesang zu lauschen. Dieser neigte den Kopf und lächelte ihn an, musterte verliebt das weiche Gesicht des Jünglings und wisperte etwas in Ffynnoughwaithi zu ihm, das dieser ebenso rasch erwiderte. Dann setzte der junge Mann sich neben ihn. "Füchslein, hab acht, die Augen des Hauptmannes suchen dich. Der Preis auf deine Ergreifung ist erhöht, und ich kenne manch einen, der sie sich verdienen will!" „Ach Reyard, dann zieh' ich einfach mit dir fort, du weißt ja, was ich bin!" erklärte der Knabe fröhlich. Seine Stimme klang weich und schön, als sei sie für Gesang gemacht. "Und dass ich mich derweil mit meinem Vater zerstritt, tut nichts umhin. Ich bin zu lang in dieser Stadt, und will mich wahrlich nicht an die Diebesgilde binden..." Er sah sich aufmerksam um. „Nun, wie ist's? Einen Sänger wie mich kannst du gebrauchen, oder nicht?“ „Ach Füchslein, das Leben eines Bardens ist hart! Und zudem, was mag Marle sagen, wenn ich dich zu ihr bringe!" „Marle ist eine dumme Gans, du weißt es wohl! Und ich will doch nichts von dir, dummer großer Freund, der du bist..." „Füchslein, hüte dich. Ich weiß sehr wohl, daß du reizvoll bist, und deine Schönheit ein wertvolles Gut, aber..." „Traust du dich nicht?" „Ich trau mich wohl!" seufzte der Barde. "Aber Marle wird boshaft, wenn sie eifersüchtig ist und gar keine der anderen Mädchen ist so schön wie sie." "Vergiß eines nicht, ich bin ein Jüngling, und das will ich sein und bleiben, Hochseiltänzer, Sänger und Akrobat, sehr wohl! Vergiß, was du am Fluß gesehen damals, ja?" "Oh Kindlein..." "Ich bin kein Kindlein mehr!" erwidert der Jüngling erbost. „Ein Kindlein nicht, aber eine schöne Maid, Begabt, und schön wie eine Patronin der Liebe dazu, aber spitzzüngig wie ein Schlänglein..:" „... und wie ein Füchslein so geschwind und klug! Vergiß das nicht. Also, nimm mich mit!" „Die Winde beschützen und behüten mich." Der Barde nickte ergeben. "So soll es sein, aber du mußt dich selber mit Marle streiten!" „Ich wills tun!" lachte der Jüngling, der eigentlich ein Mägdlein war und sprang in die Menge davon, fühlte er sich doch von einem Soldaten erspäht. Und so schlich sie am Abend zu den buntbemalten Wagen am Platz, der den Gauklern und dem fahrenden Volk als Platz zugewiesen wurde, nah am Walde der Aldar. Das Mädchen seufzte und zupfte sich die Kapuze eiligst zurecht, nur um dann einen vorsichtigen Blick zu den Bäumen zu werfen und zu den Wagen hinüberzuhuschen, die in einem Rund zusammenstanden. Ein Feuer brannte in der Mitte, um das sich einige Menschen scharten. Auch die Stimme ihres Freundes hörte sie heraus, der einige Jahre mit ihren Eltern gereist war. Ihrer Eltern. Aziareya fühlte sich an ihre Kindheit erinnert, an ihre Jugend. Als Tochter eines Arlinei und einer HoTayun hatte sie dieses Leben lieben gelernt und sich bei der Verwandschaft ihrer Mutter nur eingeengt gefühlt. Und bei der Sternenherrin, sie hatte dieses Leben zu schätzen und lieben gelernt. Vielleicht, weil sie darin frei war, und sich sich kaum an Regeln zu halten hatte. Ihrer geduldigen Mutter und ihrem gewitzten Vater hatte sie viel zu verdanken. Nur hatte sich sein Verhalten in den letzten Jahren, als sie nicht mehr das verspielte Kind, sondern zu einer jungen Frau geworden war, sehr verändert. Aziareya verstand sich plötzlich nicht mehr so gut mit ihm, weil er ihr früher selbstverständliche Dinge, wie das Nacktbaden im Fluß, oder das Herumtollen in leichter Gewandung verbot. Und Mutter hatte sich nicht auf ihre Seite gestellt. Schließlich war er richtig eifersüchtig und wütend geworden, so dass Aziareya schließlich genug von dem ganzen und sich einfach des Nachts davongemacht hatte. In dieser Stadt hier hatte sie ein anderes Auskommen gefunden, Aziareya stahl, was sie brauchte und lebte, so wie sie es gewohnt war. Lächelnd spielte sie mit dem Ring des Edeldämchens in ihrer Tasche. Kaum einer wußte, daß „das Füchslein“ ein Mädchen war, das sich weigerte der Diebesgilde anzuschließen. Und das war auch gut so, denn manchmal mußte sich Aziareya als Maid verkleiden, um nicht aufzufallen, und selbst in den einfachen Gewändern einer Schankdirn wirkte sie auf Männer wie ein exotisches Tier. Aziareya ahnte selber nicht, wie hübsch sie wirklich war. In ihr hatte sich das Blut der Vorfahren mit all seinen Vorzügen vermischt und ihr nicht nur das künstlerische Talent eines Arlinei und die Gelenkigkeit einer HoTayun geschenkt, sondern auch ein Aussehen, das sie hervorhob. Eindrucksvolle grünblaue Augen mit einem schillernden leichten Silberblick, eine wahre Mähne feurig roten Haares, und die leicht gebräunte Haut machten sie schön. Auch als Jüngling verkleidet konnte sie dies nicht verbergen, und so hoffte sie, daß sie auf Marle Eindruck machen konnte. Sie mußte aus dieser Stadt fort - und wie konnte das leichter geschehen, als mit einer Gauklertruppe? Doch bevor sie in das Licht des Feuers trat, musterte sie die im Kreis sitzenden Menschen. Sie hoffte, unter ihnen eine Zuflucht zu finden und viele Freunde. Aber auch Abenteuer. Sie wollte noch viel erleben! (Corigani im Jahre 421 n.P.)